It's Not Over
by weatheredtome
Summary: Sequel to Censored Title , Ayane isn't getting better after the incident on Zack's Island. She knows of an antidote but has to go through Christie to get it. Will she survive even with the help of Ryu and Hayate? Ayane/Ryu. - HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Ryu/Ayane. Rated for language and adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own '_Dead or Alive' series._

Note: The "Purple dress" that Ayane puts on later in this chapter is the outfit from DOA 4.

_Even though its been close to a year since my fatal trip to Zack's Island, I haven't been able to fully recover from the poison that Christie had used on me. I get tired easily, and my ki is depleted as well. I've been rendered completely useless.. Master Ryu has been beside himself with worry about my condition. I'm always telling him I feel better every day, I don't know how much longer I can lie to him. However, I think he already knows. At first, I could tell he thought I'd heal quickly. I think its because during my physical training, I become too fatigue. _

_Yesterday, Hayate came over to see how my progress was coming "Why don't come back to our village?" he asked me. If I could scoff, I would. 'Yeah, sure, the village that treats me somewhere in between the grim reaper and a curse.' I wish I could tell him. Hell, its not even like I can just jump up and go home anyway. I'd probably end up passing out or dead half way there –I can't even make it all the way down stairs without becoming exhausted. Ryu has had to carry me back up stairs before, so I know he wouldn't let me leave. And I know it hurts him to see me so frail (I didn't even know that a feat like that was possible.) I was so caught up in my jumbled ramblings, I barely noticed Hayate nudging my shoulder repeatedly saying "Ayane? Hey, wake up…"_

_I shook my head, it seems that I rattled them… again. "Oh, I'm sorry –I was miles away. Yes, I'll be coming home soon." I could tell he was getting tired of having the same conversation over and over with me. I decided to change the subject, it was always easier to pretend to be delusional "You know what? I want to take a shower."_

_I could tell that it was the wrong thing to say. Hayate looked like he was going to lash out at me._

_Ryu put his hand on his shoulder "Can I have a word with you for a moment, please?"_

_Hayate massaged his temples, he was obviously agitated. He stood to his feet and exited the room._

_Ryu turned to me "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"_

"_I'll be fine, mother." I sarcastically retorted. I didn't really mean it, because I knew he loved me and tried so hard to help me. "I'm sorry, master Ryu. I don't know why I'm so bitchy today…"_

_He leaned over me, pressing his lips gently to mine. Almost as if he thought if he applied anymore pressure that I would shatter like porcelain "I'll come check on you soon, alright?"_

"_Have fun chatting with Hayate." I snickered; I always listened to the contents of their conversations. It always ended up with Hayate getting mad at Ryu and accusing him of "fucking his sister". I always find it funny when Hayate gets mad that his best friend is "ruining" his baby sister. Mostly because Hayate knows that I lost my "innocence" a long time ago, so in retrospect, he shouldn't give a rat's ass._

_After Ryu closed the door, I struggled to my feet._

_I stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. It was hot enough to scald one, but I didn't care enough to fix it. I slowly slid down the shower wall…Wondering to myself if I would stay crippled this way forever._

_The water began to get icy feeling. I didn't move, time continued to drift by slowly. Until my fingertips became shriveled and my body felt like it was constantly being stabbed by thousands of tiny needles. I attempted to turn off the spigot, but every time I stretched toward it, it felt as if it got further away. The cascading water stung at my skin and eyes "Damn it, Ayane, you can do this!" I told myself, staring at my out-stretched arm. The scars on my palm seemed to mock me. To laugh at my defeat, reminding why something this simple had become such an impossible task. I fell limply against the shower wall again, exhausted. "I'm not this pathetic." my face started burning from salty tears escaping my raw, irritated eyes. I closed them, I was paralyzed and could feel myself slipping away. Then everything went black._

_I was suddenly jerked away from the darkness by warmth, like the sun on a breezy spring day. I lifted my eyes to see Ryu cradling me…Keeping me safe from the abyss that threatened my life. My friend, my love, my sanctuary. I heard muffled yells of panic behind me. My eyes lazily shifted towards the noise, it was Hayate wrapping a big blanket around me, it was so warm and comforting. Ryu was saying something, All I could understand was the word "cold". His voice was also muffled, it was beginning to sound like I was under water. Under water and suffocating. _

_Blackness again._

_The next thing I remembered was Ryu and I wrapped up in the blanket together on the floor. I could feel his bare chest against my frozen naked body. Hayate and some of the villagers were bringing buckets of hot water in and dumping it in the tub. _

_Did I really cause all of this chaos?_

_Blackness again._

_I found my eyes opening again. I was being placed in the tub of hot water. Steam rose up when my body touched the water. How long had I been in the shower? Ryu leaned my head back and ran a bath cloth over my face. My eyes slowly blinked opened repeatedly. Every time they did, I saw Ryu. Poor worried Ryu. I'm so sorry I've caused so much pain in your heart. And still you stay at my side, your face never once saying 'I told you so'. You're too good to me, Ryu. Why? Tears spilled down my face, he said something again. It was still muffled, I think I heard my name._

_I woke up, feeling revitalized. –Wait, revitalized? That's impossible; I haven't felt less than shitty since the incident. Ryu told me he gave me an old secret potion created by his village. It makes you stronger than you normally are. Temporarily. He said the effect depletes pretty quick, so I'll have to keep taking it. Out of the blue, I heard Christie's voice in my head; "__If you don't die from the poison" the poison is still in my body._

Ayane dropped her journal "Ryu!"

Both Ryu and Hayate ran to her "Whats wrong?"

"_We need to find Christie. She may have the antidote." She told them, ready to hunt down and kill Christie. 'Oh, that's right, Hayate is still here.' _She thought to herself, realizing she couldn't just jump up naked with her brother in the room and all.

"Antidote for what...?" Ryu's eyebrows were knitted with confusion.

"For the poison!"

Hayate blinked "Ayane, did you hit your head when you fell in the shower?"

Ayane huffed in frustration, she held her palms in front of their faces. They both grimaced, remembering how they each felt the first time that they saw her after the incident. "The poison is still coursing through my veins. That's why I can't recover, why I'm getting worse! It's slowly killing me-" before she was finished with her sentence, Hayate was throwing her clothes in a bag and Ryu disappeared downstairs. She raised her eyebrow "What are you two doing?"

"We're leaving now-"

"That'll take forever, good thing you have your little miss modern ninja! Just give me one hour." She told him.

"Huh?" he stopped moving.

"Just go bring Ryu back up here, please."

"Okay," Ayane was fully dressed in her purple dress. She sat back down on her bed, next to a laptop "First thing we should try is Zack Island's reservation list." She started typing up a storm.

"Ayane...where'd you get this?" Hayate looked annoyed. Their village had vowed to remain traditional; the only things they were allowed to update would be things used for hygiene. He knew Ayane apposed of their way of life and wasn't really that surprised that she broke it. Just a little disappointed.

"From -"

"That's okay. I'd rather not know."

"Oh, found it –Wait no, looks like its fake." She pouted.

"Thank you, 'little something modern ninja'. This is a waste of time." He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Hayate," Ryu shrugged "she's trying."

"Yeah well,"

"– Look! It was the right address! It's hidden…" she pointed to the screen.

"Let's go then." The guys took everything they'd need downstairs.

'_They sure are exuberant.'_ Ayane thought to herself. The pain struck her like a hammer and she dropped to her knees, coughing uncontrollably. Wetness splattered onto her hand '_Shit_-' she said as she looked at it, _'Blood. I'm getting worse faster…_'


	2. Chapter 2

Ryu/Ayane. Rated for language and adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own '_Dead or Alive' series._

Ayane sighed as she shoved her journal under her mattress, she didn't want to leave it behind though she knew her pesky brother would get into it in an attempt to prove once and for all that there was something going on between her and Ryu. Even though she and her brother were both adults and shouldn't pry into each other's personal lives, it was just how they were…constantly getting on each other's nerves as children. If Hayate had a love interest, she'd probably be doing the same thing to him. Besides, at some point he'd have to realize that Ryu loved her more than life itself. She suddenly looked at her watch, it was time to leave so they could catch their train. She'd insisted on it, swearing it plainly be easier on her. But the truth of the matter was that when it was time for her medicine to run out, she could take more in the privacy of a bathroom.

"_Here, I want you to wear this." Ryu handed her a piece of folded cloth._

_She quirked an eyebrow, the contents of the cloth was a half-broken amulet "What is it?" _

"_The Talisman of Rebirth. I want you to wear it just in case we can't find Christie in time." He tied it around her neck and then wrapped his arms around her._

_She blinked a few times "What's wrong?"_

"_I…I'm not sure if it will work. It's very old and has been used a lot." He swallowed hard "We might not be able to find an antidote, and when the poison overcomes you, the amulet might not work…" he stroked her hair "I'm scared I'm going to lose you."_

_Ayane grimaced. Never In her life, since the day she met Ryu, hear him say that he was 'scared'. She was speechless as fear consumed her –the kind that surrounds you in complete hopelessness. 'What if he's right?' tears filled her eyes and she felt liquid droplets hit the top of her head. Her heart felt like it stopped as she forced her head up._

_Ryu wiped away tears, sinking to his knees "I'm sorry, -"_

"_Ryu-" she choked out and wrapped her arms around his neck "…Please don't be sad…" she whispered._

"_I can't… my optimism has dwindled and despair is consuming my soul."_

_She raked her fingers through his soft brown hair, trying her hardest to think of something to say. But the pain in her chest prevented her ability to think clearly._

Ryu leaned his head back against the cushion of the train's seat, trying his absolute hardest to force his bad feelings about finding Christie. He looked down towards his lap when Ayane shifted her weight. She'd fallen asleep over an hour ago, he'd been watching her attentively for signs of physical deterioration. He knew she was stoic and would never let anyone know she was in pain. He knew she was worse than she let on and she couldn't lie in her sleep. He lightly brushed her hair away from her face, and then rested it on her shoulder.

Hayate cleared his throat "Ryu,"

"I'm sorry." He removed his hand from her shoulder.

He shook his head slightly, "No, not that, I've always dreaded the day that my baby sister would fall in love…" He looked down, unable to look at them anymore.

Ryu stared at him for a moment. Already tactically choosing his responds, one careless word could easily lead to misconception. One of the last things he wanted to be to get into a fight with his best friend. In front of her no less.

"Growing up for us was hard, it was mostly because of our parents. Well, only one of them was really mine." He stared at the floor for a moment, deciding he wasn't making much sense "Has Ayane told you that she is my half-sister?"

Ryu shook his head.

"My mother died giving birth to Kasumi. As the leader, my father had to remarry quickly. A year and a half later, Ayane was born."

Now it sounded familiar to him, she mentioned it to him a long time ago. She'd told him her mother's bloodline was tainted, making her different from the rest of the Mugen Tenshin ninjas. It was the main reason was she was around him all the time. Okay, that was a lie…when her father was still alive, he asked Ryu's father that she occasionally stay with them to assist the Hayabusa clan in anything they needed. At a young age, he understood that it was because the other Mugen Tenshin clan members were afraid of her dark powers. That they thought that the Hajin Mon bloodline had died off along with Ayane's grandfather but all soon realized how wrong they were when she started training when she was a child. After only three years she was able to keep up with Hayate and Kasumi, they'd been training almost six years longer.

"Ryu?" Hayate almost sounded concerned as he tried to bring his friend back to Earth.

He suddenly looked up "Sorry…what were you saying?"

It took him a moment before he answered, "Ayane was always left out. I love her as dearly as Kasumi, I never wanted her to feel like she was less." He rubbed his face "I've strayed from my point. Ever since I can remember, Ayane has wanted to fall in love and have a family. Though the Hajin Mon skips a generation, father always told her it would be a mistake. Each new generation of Hajin Mon are much more powerful than the last. They lose control of their power easily, making them very dangerous. And bad fortunes tend to follow them."

Ryu's eyebrows knitted, he almost refused to believe it. He practically grew up with her and never, never in his life could he consider her any kind of threat.

"You're right, Ryu. I agree with you. Though, it's just us" he seemed to know what he was thinking. Then he said guiltily "…and your clan knew it, too."

Ryu knew what he meant…They both knew trouble liked to follow Ayane around. Hayate blamed himself for the death of the Hayabusa clan. His attention moved back to Ayane, who was clutching her side. He glanced at Hayate, then back at her. They could see she was in a lot pain.

"It looks like her kidney." Hayate leaned over more.

"Mmm." Ayane briefly grimaced before she opened her eyes and noticed they were staring. She smiled nervously "I shouldn't have fallen asleep while we were moving." She placed a hand over her mouth to feign motion sickness "I'll be back."

They watched her run off to the bathrooms, both bore worried expressions. Ryu stood up to go after her.

Hayate gently grabbed his arm "Ryu…I'm happy that you're the one she fell for. I couldn't have picked a better husband for her."

He smiled, "It's frightening how you always seem to know what I'm thinking."

"I don't. I was just hoping since you're bangin' her, you'd eventually get hitched." He sent Ryu on his way.

Ayane picked herself up off the floor after consuming the potion. "Prodigy my ass." She glared at herself in the mirror.

"Ayane?" Ryu knocked on the door. After she opened it, he immediately touched her forehead "You look pale. Are you in pain at all?"

"Yeah, the medicine just wore off… I guess I didn't understand the severity of 'quickly'."

"Can't you put them in a larger container?" she asked shook the empty vile.

"No, if you consume more than a small amount at a time, your body will be overcome." He stood her upright.

"That blows." She grimaced.

He touched her face "Are you sure you're alright? You look _really_ pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She faintly smiled.

He held her hand affectionately "Promise to tell me if you're not feeling well? Please don't lie to me anymore..."

'_Damn, cornered.'_ she draped her free hand around his neck "I promise, master Ryu."

"Thank you." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She kissed his cheek '_I hate lying to you… but I have to…'_

He pressed his lips against hers. Ayane giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He pushed her against the wall and deepened the kiss. She hastily slid her hands between them and began loosening Ryu's pants, groaning when he teased her neck and collarbone.

"Ayane! Ryu!" Hayate banged on the door, and sternly said; "Man, just 'cause I said I approve of you guys doesn't mean you can run off and fuck whenever you want! Ayane, I know you can hear me! Get out here!"

I am really, really sorry to everyone that added this story to their alerts. I got stuck on it and recently decided it's now or never. I re-organized it and added a lot of new content. I hope it came out alright, I haven't had a chance to proof read it yet…But once I do, I'll post the new version.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryu/Ayane. Rated for language and adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own '_Dead or Alive' series._

It was early in the morning, Ayane, of all people, was all ready up surfing on her computer. She absentmindedly ran a jagged edge of the Talisman of Rebirth against her petal-soft lips, reading about 'fabled' ninja clans. On a _folklore_ page. "What. The. Fuck?" she mumbled aloud, talisman dropping to her chest. She knew ninjas were supposed to be secretive, but the publisher was a 'total douche bag', as she would put it. The descriptions and 'sightings' sounded totally off the wall, like they were from some lame movie like 'House of Flying Daggers'. She clicked on the gallery, there were pictures of teenagers dressed up in what looked like silk and plastic armor. She forced herself to blink a few times to make sure she didn't die and go to hell. "Are they serious? That's so not cool." She glared at the screen as if it was it's fault for showing her such complete utter crap, she clicked on the forum and found people pretending to _be_ ninjas. Ayane took a deep breath to prevent herself from screaming obscenities at her computer. She Click "New Thread", mumbling aloud to herself "Name? …Pissed_Off_Kunoichi. Subject? You people are retarded!"

Ryu sat up, folding her arms against her chest. "Good morning, love."

She leaned forward, trying to reach her keyboard "Lemme go, Ryu! If you read this shit you'd be pissed too!" she flailed her legs in what looked like a running motion when he pulled her back.

He smiled against her shoulder, gently kissing it "Don't let it bother you. Besides, the people who lead others to perceive that kind of rubbish are actually either morons or are people like you…only smarter…" he joked.

"Hey, that's not funny!" glaring was her usual form of showing irritation, he still had a tight grip on her.

"You're right. They're modernized like you, all though your biggest personality trait ruins you." Ryu said, straight-faced and everything.

"And what's that?"

It felt like her glare was going to burn a hole through him as he answered, "Hotheadedness."

"That's not true!" she thrust her hips to her left, her laptop slid safely onto the booth. And then twisted her lower half the other way around, kneeing him as hard as she was able.

He laughed, letting her go. He knew she'd risk breaking a bone before giving up.

Ayane sat on his stomach, punching him half-power even though she knew punching him full-powered would hurt him.

He grabbed her wrists, smiling suggestively.

She grinned, never being able to stay irritated at him for long…Especially when he smiled like that. She leaned forward, close enough to brush their noses together. Ryu pressed his lips against hers, letting go of her wrists so she could wrap her arms up and down his shirt. He and Hayate had taken off their armor before they went to sleep. His hands snaked around her waist, sliding her down to feel his erection. Ayane's teeth grazed against his lower lip and ground their hips closer together. She leaned her head back as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Ryu attacked her throat and jaw line with his tongue and the occasional nipping. His hand moved underneath her underwear, sliding two of his fingers into her entrance. She automatically tried to tighten her walls around him, quietly moaning him name. Ryu recaptured her lips in an attempt to muffle her soft cries of pleasure "Shh," he held her still for a moment until he could gather his resolve "you're going to wake someone up." He glanced at the booth across from them. And then at Hayate, "Can you even imagine what your brother would say?"

Hayate sleepily cleared his throat, eyes still closed "That you two are getting on his last damn nerve."

Ayane shrieked, planting a foot on the floor stand up. A flush crept across her face when Ryu back down onto him, he glanced down to remind her of his erection.

Hayate rolled over so his back faced them, "Ayane, take him to the bathroom or something. Just be quiet."

They stood up at the same time, watching Hayate suspiciously, as they walked hand-in-hand together to the restroom. He pulled off his shirt, pulling his pants down just enough to expose his length. Ayane jumped into his arms as soon as she locked the door "Do you really think he meant it?"

"Who cares?" he held her against the door as he readied himself against her "He was probably half-asleep, but can't keep refraining like this even if he is my best friend." He filled her with one hard thrust; gripping her tightly and groaned loudly.

Ayane sharply inhaled through her teeth, her hands gripped his hair roughly.

Ryu stilled for a moment, he didn't want to finish too quickly. It had been two and a half days since he'd been inside of her. To him, it was a long time, simply because one subtle gesture would lead into a raging lust that was impossible to ignore. Sweat began to glisten on his forehead as soon as he slowly resumed movement.

"Ryu-" she moaned "I'm not glass," she panted "so don't handle with care."

He let out a short chuckle, it was easier to last longer when she said something corny. I took his mind off how wet, tight, and soft she was. He thrust himself harder into her, forcing against the door more. He untied the halter portion of her dress, roughly tweaking at one of her nipples while his lips trailed her neck and jaw line.

_Knock, Knock_

"Go away, Hayate!" Ayane growled at the door.

An unfamiliar voice answered, "Look, lady, I gotta piss!"

Ryu irately punched the door "You look, asshole. I'm trying to fuck my girlfriend, so get lost!"

_Knock, knock. _

_Knock, knock, knock._

_Kick._

They listened to the anonymous man stomp off. Ayane met Ryu's gaze and wiped sweat from his forehead. Ryu roughly nibbled on her earlobe, whispering; "Now…where were we?" He thrust into her so fast that the moment their hips connected, pain and pleasure shot up them like electricity.

Ayane dug her fingernails into Ryu's shoulders, biting down on her own lip. Tears slightly jerked at the corners of her eyes. Ryu immediately regained speed, completely eradicating the pain Ayane felt a moment ago. She tightened her muscles around him, abruptly sending them into climax within the next few minutes.

Ryu held her in his arms, sliding his back down the door to fit the floor. She laid her head in between his shoulder and neck, steadying her breathing. After a few minutes, she could hear Ryu's heartbeat slow in pace. He affectionately kissed the top of her head "Let's go."

She hazily looked up at him, gripping her arms tighter around his neck "You will carry me? I probably can't walk yet."

"Of course, love." He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to their booth.

Hayate, of course, was not there.

Ayane picked up her laptop and click on the shutdown button. She slid it into her backpack and snuggled next to Ryu.

"Hey, buddy." The man from earlier said, hovering over them "I had to piss in somebody's water bottle."

Ryu glanced up at him, already annoyed again, "I suggest you get the fuck out of my face, before I tear your arm off."

"No one threatens me, you stupid motherfucker!"

Ayane's eyes bulged; she couldn't believe that man said that to him. She shot the man a "Say your prayers" look, sitting up straight in her seat.

Ryu stood up in front of him. He didn't quite tower him, but Ryu was definitely better built "That wasn't a very smart thing to say to me."

The man recoiled until his back hit a 'brick wall' and he turned around.

"Is this guy givin' you trouble, Ryu?" Hayate picked him up by the back of his shirt. He turned the guy towards him "We don't want any more shit from you, okay?"

The man nodded.

"It'd be a real shame if we had to rip you limb from limb in front of my little sister, wouldn't it?"

He nodded again.

Ryu stood there, trying to keep from laughing.

"Good boy, run along now." As soon as Hayate let the man go, the guy ran off so fast, he looked like a cartoon character.

Ryu high-fived Hayate "Thanks, man…But I could o' handle it."

"Yeah, I know. I just always wanted to scare a civilian." He saw his sister grin, looking at the hand he used to high-five Ryu with. "Arghhh! Ewww, you guys did it and now it's all over my hand!" He theatrically waved his hand in the air.

Ayane and Ryu laughed simultaneously. "Where'd you go?"

"I was lookin' for another bathroom. I couldn't wait any longer." He sat down. "So what time is the giant hunk of metal letting us off?"

Ryu sat down beside Ayane, looking at his imaginary watch "I guess the beast will have to spit us out whenever it feels like it."

A voice came over an intercom, "Attention, we are about to stop. We ask that all passengers are seated so we can proceed."

"That's convenient." Hayate sat down "It's boring here."

The train screeched to a stop. And people immediately began to get off. They made their way to the exit, too.

"Wow!" A random kid said, staring at them "Are you guys convention staff members?"

Ayane had read about conventions before, they were held all over the world. As far as she understood, it was so people could dress up as cartoon characters and run around being ridiculous "Um, yeah. Yeah we are."

"Who are you supposed to be?" one of his friends asked.

"I'm sorry, that's confidential. We're new characters, so you'll have to come and see for yourself." She waved them off angrily.

"What the hell were they talking about?" Hayate scratched his head.

Ayane looked at random passer-bys and then at her two companions. They really stood out. A lot. She grabbed them by their arms "Come on, I can fix this."

Honestly, there was no real point to this chapter. Just the sex. Oh, and the semi-funny stuff. Next one will be better, but may also take a while because I'm also working on a slapstick story about Resident Evil. Well, it's actually a prequel to a really good slapstick written a while ago and –damn it, I'm getting off track again.

Okay, it might take a week or two for me to finish the next DOA chapter.

Thank you, _Ryu Hayabusa_ for your lovely review and I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter.

_DOAfantsy_, thank you for reviewing also. And don't worry. It Ayane died from the poison I know you and the rest of my readers would track me down and smite me in thousands of horrible and painful ways :o)~


End file.
